


Dirty Angel

by Shadesabyss



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, POV Jeremy Heere, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Jeremy Heere, Vaginal Sex, light role playing, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: Jake and Michael have fun with their angel





	Dirty Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michaelssushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssushi/gifts).



> Request from @/michaelssushi here on AO3, I hope you like it!

I fuss with the straps of my top, thin strips of fabric that can’t hold the neckline up far enough to hold in all of my chest. I adjust it as much as I can, self consciously trying to keep my nipples covered at least. The low top is made of the same cheap satin as my matching white skirt, as well as the panties barely hidden beneath it. 

My wings are already velcroed on the back, but I pull the straps over my shoulders just in case that shakes loose. I consider the cheap plastic halo in my hands, the only piece of the outfit I haven’t put on yet. It’s so cheesy, but I carefully place it on my head anyway. My ginger curls hide the thin loop connecting it to my head, the thick plastic tilting under its own weight. I pull at the hem of the skirt, but I can’t move it down any further without exposing my stomach. I take a look at myself, my reflection flooding pink to my cheeks until I have to look away. 

“Jeremy, you ready?” I bite my lip, smoothing out my outfit one last time before hurrying over to the door; cracking it open before Michael has to knock again. “Oh, wow,” he breathes, a grin spreading across his face. He brings me out into the bedroom, a hand resting on my back to push me in towards where Jake is waiting. His tongue darts out to lick his lips, hand reaching to brush across my waist. 

“Well, aren’t you the prettiest angel I’ve ever seen.” Jake kisses me, pulling me closer and taking Michael with me; my other boyfriend wrapping his arms around my middle. Lips press against my throat, making me jump as the kiss turns into a bite. I tilt my head, craning to make more space for Michael to sink his teeth into- leaving a trail of love bites along my flesh. 

Jake pulls away, a smile spreading across my face as I look up at him. I’m calm now, wrapped up between both my boyfriends, I barely remember why I was nervous before. They lead me across the room, Michael’s hand on my back and one of Jake’s in mine. They stop just before the bed, my hands pulled back behind me. A shiver of anticipation runs down my spine, heat spreading through me as I wait for it. 

The cold metal snaps around my wrists, holding my arms where they are to make me helpless as I’m moved around. Jake sits me down on the edge of our bed, giving me the slightest push to meet my back with the sheets. Michael’s hands skim down my thighs, pushing them apart as he goes. 

“You’re already wet.” his fingers press against my panties, sticking them to my dripping cunt and teasing at me through the fabric. I squirm, pushing my hips up as he tugs the fabric down just enough to expose my clit. The tip of Michael’s tongue brushes against the sensitive nerves, teasing me until I whine for more. The bed dips, Jake’s weight joining me as he crawls across the sheets- eyes fixed on me. 

“You’re being so noisy tonight, love.” one of his fingertips traces my cheek, rounding my chin to tilt my face towards him. “Should I help you keep quiet?” a grin spreads across Jake’s face as I nod eagerly, biting down harshly on the inside of my cheek to keep from moaning while he’s talking to me. 

Michael steals my attention, working his finger past my underwear to slide between my folds; slipping easily inside me. He pulls away from my clit, leaving me exposed to pump another finger into my cunt; eyes up on Jake as he fiddles with his belt, dropping his shorts around his knees to take his hard cock. 

I part my lips expectantly earning a pat on the head, Jake’s fingers ruffling my hair gently before tightening their grip, pulling me towards him harshly. The head of his cock stretches my lips further, pushing slowly until I feel him in my throat. I swallow against him, tilting my head but it’s pulled back to where Jake wants me. His hips swerve back, rocking against me gently at first but picking up easily to fuck my throat; shoving the back of my head against the mattress. I choke, a third finger pushing into my cunt making my hips twist. 

The flat of Michael’s tongue finds my clit again, a hand pressing my waist down while he plays with me. I moan around Jake’s dick, struggling to keep up with my own breath. My back arches, warmth spreading through my middle and building up. 

“Ah, hey- hang on Mikey.” Jake calls for Michael to stop, all three of his fingers pulling out with a squish, leaving me empty as he leans away from me. “We can’t let him have all the fun right away. You’ve gotta earn it.” he hoists me up onto the bed, my legs folding under me to sit in front of Jake, my back towards him. 

Once again my face hits the blankets, ass up and skirt flipped onto my back. Jake slides my underwear to the side, thumbing my cheeks apart to press his cock against me. He fits as well as he always does, still slick from my spit as he eases into me. We press together, Jake’s hips pressed to mine for just a second before he moves. Each stoke splits apart my insides, stretching my ass around his cock and filling me up as much as I can stand. 

Jake holds my hips while he fucks me, one hand straying to pull at my hair in time with every hard thrust into me. I moan, rocking my whole body with Jake to nestle the head of his cock further inside me with each push. 

“So loud again, haven’t I already told you to keep quiet, angel?” Jake’s fingers leave my hair to dance across my skin and wrap delicately around my throat, pulling me up in front of him before tightening his grip. My back arches, the new angle driving my boyfriend’s cock further into me. But my moans are cut short, turned to short gasps as I struggle for air under Jake’s hold. 

It makes every thrust feel harder, echoing through my head and making me stutter as I struggle to remember why I needed to breathe that badly anyway. 

I jump when hands touch me, Michael’s fingertips tracing along my side. I can feel his light touch through the fabric, creeping up as he moves closer to cup my breasts gently. They’re barely covered, moving with my top with every jerk of my body, but Michael gives the final tug on my neckline to expose my chest completely- tits now bouncing freely for his enjoyment. 

Jake lets me go for air, and I gasp eagerly for it only for the flow to be blocked by a kiss from Michael. I try to breathe against his lips, making him laugh. 

“You’re so cute,” Michael kisses me teasingly, pulling away again to breathe another compliment against my skin. “So handsome,” another kiss, “my little angel,” his lips linger this time, teasing me, “you look so good taking cock like that,” he bites my lip this time. “Stretching your little ass out and getting fucked. So eager to please, so desperate to  _ be _ pleased.” Jake pulls me back toward his chest, lips pressing lightly against my temple before he chimes in. 

“Do you think our dirty little angel could take another? Is your cunt feeling greedy, waiting to be filled up too?” I swallow, a moan slipping from my lips at Jake’s words alone. 

“Yes, yes, it is.” I can’t help myself, head tilting back against his chest in my desperation. I want it- I need it. 

“Maybe our angel is actually a demon in disguise,” Michael pulls his belt from his jeans, “should we fuck you until you fall? Until you lose your grace; until you belong in hell with all the other dirty angels?” he jerks down his pants, his dick now out in front of me. 

“Yes, please yes,” I again beg, hips twitching forward towards Michael’s cock, “fuck me until heaven won’t take me back. I deserve it, for being a whore. I deserve hell for being a cockslut.” Michael fills me up, pushing into me all at once with a groan. My hips twitch, making me gasp and push against him desperately. I come before he even moves, squirting around Michael’s cock and moaning loudly between him and Jake.

“Good boy, Jeremy, you came so pretty for me.” Michael purrs, curling into me and bucking his hips. I drip around him, my cum getting fucked out of me and splattering out onto my thighs and wetting the sheets under us to make room for more of his cock inside me. “You’re i so tight..” he groans next to my ear, pushing me further against Jake’s chest to pull his hips up. I shove back towards him, spots dancing in front of my eyes when his head rubs across my sweet spot. 

“Oh, did I find something you liked?” I swallow, voice trembling as I tell him that he did. A wicked grin twitches on his lips, slamming against me hard and pulling me down; stars swirling in my vision as he continues to rock his hips, grinding his head harshly into me until tears prick at the corners of my eyes. 

“I just like to watch you squirm, baby.” he pulls back to thrust into me again, Jake pushing me closer to him to lean forward; kissing Michael over my shoulder while they both fuck me. Jake’s cock twitches inside me, his hips shifting to rail into me faster. He pulls away from Michael’s lips to bury his face into my neck, pressing a soft kiss there before bearing his teeth. He bites me, teeth digging into my skin lightly to muffle himself; bucking his hips shallowly and falling out of time with Michael as his thrusts become more desperate. 

I hear a short, deep moan from Jake as his dick twitches again, hot cum spraying inside me. He squirts again, filling me to the brim and rocking his hips into me as he comes down, letting some of his jizz squish out. Michael pauses, still buried inside me, waiting for Jake to pull out with a slosh of spunk spilling out after him. I look back, taking in his heaving chest and sweat soaked brow before my other boyfriend reminds me that he’s still there, pushing me onto my back and leaning over me. 

“Looks like you’re all mine now.” he hoists one of my legs up and over his shoulder, rocking to test the angle before plowing into me- finding my sweet spot again and using it as a target. Every thrust pushes my ass back into Jake’s cum, now cooling on the bed, more sloshing out of me as my body jerks harshly with Michael’s hips. 

My head tilts back, fingers reaching back to grab onto the blankets under me as I peak again, clamping down around Michael’s cock and pulling him in when I come with a mangled cry of his name on my lips. 

“There you go again, making such a pretty face for me. You look so good spread out under me like this, taking my cock like a dirty little angel; screaming my name while I fuck you.” I try to nod, my head jostling too much with the rhythm of our hips slamming together, the sound of skin smacking against skin almost louder than Michael’s words. “Do you want me to come too? Fill you up with my cum until you can’t hold any more?”

“Yes-” I can barely gasp the word, still struggling to catch my breath. Everything feels so sensitive now, every drag of my boyfriend’s dick along my walls sending off too many waves of pleasure for me to take. “I do- I wanna be full, so full.” my lip trembles, hiprs stuttering as Michael pauses to throw my other leg over his shoulder. 

“Let’s see that pretty face one more time first. Come for me again Jeremy.” I whine, lolling my head back as he pushes against me again; letting out a soft moan of his own. “You’re so warm and wet for me, such a good hole for me to fuck. A whore that moans so pretty for me.” my stomach flips, heat rushing to my already blushing face. 

Michael lifts my hips off the bed, my back arching after him. I squeal, squeezing both eyes shut and letting my toes curl as I lose myself in the sway of our bodies together. I’m bursting at the seams, my walls spasming around his dick again as I come with a strained moan; the rush of cum from my cunt so good it almost hurts this time around. 

My elated moans are joined by Michael’s, his steady pace faltering as he slumps over me; leaning on his hands to thrust against me erratically. 

His cum spills into me without warning, filling up my cunt and spilling out before Michael can pull out, making me whine for his cock as he finishes over me; spurting across my chest and coating my bare tits in thick jizz. He drips onto my stomach, dirtying the outfit he and Jake picked out for me and leaving me sticky all over. 

Cum leaks from my ass and cunt now, speckled across my bare skin and pooling in front of me on the ruined sheets. Everything looks as glazed over as I am, my body heavy and tired. 

“You were such a good angel for us Jeremy; you look good covered in white.”


End file.
